A Pirate's Heart
by inkl0v3
Summary: Alternate ending:How Will and Elizabeth could still end up together after the third movie. This is for those of you who like happy endings. Includes most charaters. One shot. POTC belongs to Disney, not me.


**A Pirate's Heart**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I was frustrated at how POTC 3 ended, what with Will and Liz separated for ten years and all. I liked it, but it bothered me and so now I'm writing this. This is how I think Will and Elizabeth could be together again, not that they should put this at the end of the movie or anything; this is just to make me feel better. P.S: Bootstrap Bill wasn't dead when Davy Jones found him, therefore he would still be considered alive, right? Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pirate king walked slowly up to her quarters at Shipwreck Cove, where she had been staying since she last saw Will a month ago. She wasn't quite sure where she should go or do; now that everyone had disappeared, including her husband. Was this the way her life was to be spent? Waiting ten years to see him, always waiting? No, she needed adventure, yet she also needed Will.

So every night she returned to her makeshift house that was crafted out of an old ship, falling asleep to the _thump-thumping _of Will's heart as she rested the chest against her head. But this night was different, because this time when she entered her house, there was no chest.

She tried not to panic as her eyes fell onto the spot where it had been, where now only a puddle of water and some seaweed were. And then, she rushed from her house, trying to remember who would've dared stolen the pirate king's treasure. She never saw the crab that was scuttling by the table, studying her from it's eye stalks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will stared out at the lonely sea, feeling the waves and the wind and everything in it. Now he _was _the sea, no longer a mere pirate, but the master of the ocean. And yet, it was lonely and tiresome when every night he had to ferry the lost souls to the locker. He had yet to find a new crew for his ship, not bearing to punish anyone more than what they had been through in life already. It was just him and his dad; there was no Elizabeth and no Jack, no one who he had spent so much time with. He didn't hate replacing Davy Jones, he just wished that it could've been different.

The sun was just beginning to set when he heard his dad murmuring something near the starboard side of the deck, and started to walk over to him see what he was doing. He found the sea goddess instead.

"Tia Dalm- Calypso?" he stuttered, staring at the woman who he once thought an obeah swamp lady. She smiled at him cheekily, fluttering her eyelashes over at him.

"William Turner, I be meaning to see you."

Will's dad took a step back, letting Calypso speak. For a moment, his son was silent.

"What are you doing here, and why do you look… well, how you used to?" Will asked slowly.

"I'm not bound to tis form no more, so I can change into anyting I like. However, I tought that you might be more comfortable wit me in me human form. Now, there's something I need to discuss wit you."

"Is this about me getting my heart ripped out for the sake of this ship?" Will asked, slightly angry.

"Don't you go forgettin' that it t'was this ship here that saved your life for that same reason. And, yes, tis be about you an' how you're running dis here ship." She replied, starting to lose her calm nature.

"Well, why are you here? Am I doing such an awful job that you've decided to turn me into a monster?" He asked, slightly fearful. Bill Turner watched the small fight quietly from behind the sea goddess.

"Yes, you are doing a mighty awful mess at this here work I've bound you to, and I be regretting keeping you from your wife, who is probably to blame for your sloppy job anyway- what wit you staring at the sea all day daydreaming of her. "

"So what, have you come to release me of my position as undertaker of the sea, is that it?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She replied, once again smiling at him.

"Well, Let me tell you something, if you think you could just come here and bother me about… wait a minute, what did you say?" Will asked, realizing what she had just told him. Calypso's smile grew into laughter as she watched Will, stupefied at her answer.

"But-how?" he asked after a moment.

"William Turner, were you not married just before you became captain? Was your heart not already stabbed through wit a sword, therefore killing you, just before you 'came captain?" she asked, her bubbly laughter subsiding. Will nodded his head.

"Tat creates reason for your post here to be…reversible."

"That- is that possible? Can you do that?" he asked, still not quite able to believe what she was telling him.

"Of course I can! I am Calypso, goddess of ocean and sea! You tink I tan't switch a few jobs around?" she yelled, her voice sounding like the thundering of waves against the rocks. Will fell backwards, caught by the force of her voice. She glared at him, a playful smile on her lips as he struggled up.

"Well, how exactly do you go about… reversing my post?" he asked, standing back up.

"Well first I would have t'get a replacement… a willing replacement." She said slowly, eyeing Bill Turner. William glanced over at his father, his eyes growing wide. Bootstrap looked down, shuffling his feet.

"Dad… you-you would do this for me?" His son asked, stepping over towards him. Bill looked up at him.

"Of course I would. You made the biggest sacrifice for me, what makes you think I wouldn't do the same for you? You're my son, but you don't deserve my fate."

The two were quiet for a while, both unsure about what was to happen to them. Calypso studied them silently for a moment.

"Well, are we just goin' ta stand here like rocks or are we goin' to assign a new Davy Jones? I be honest, I'm partial to de original." Calypso asked impatiently after awhile. Will looked up, nodding at the woman.

"You're right. What else must happen in order for me to… well, become human again?" he asked nervously.

"I must have your heart so tat it can be placed back tere in your chest where it belongs." She explained.

"I'm afraid-I'm afraid that Elizabeth has the chest. I gave it to her." Will looked over his shoulder again at the sea. Calypso kept smiling secretly.

"Do ya mean…tis chest?" she asked, holding up the small wooden box from behind her back. Will stared at it, hearing the beating of his heart inside.

"You, you stole it?"

"No, I borrowed it, so's I could give it back to it's owner. Now, you come wit me back here in your quarter's so I can explain how'm to do this." She pulled the young man after her into the organ room, placing the chest on a side table and helping Will lay down on a longer one. She produced some herbs and other ingredients from a bag she had tied around her waist, crushing them together with a mortar and pestle.

"I'm givin' you someting to drink tat will ease your pain once I start. I simply have to open your chest and replace your heart back inta it, and then close you back up. Once tat is over wit, your strength will be gone 'cause you no longer be immortal, you're uh man again, a man wit a broken heart." Calypso whispered to Will as she handed him the liquid to drink.

"Calypso? I, I'm sorry about what happened to Davy Jones." William stuttered, holding the drink. Calypso looked down, fingering where a locket had once been.

"It's alright, his heart be tainted wit hate when he do his work. Its better that I must replace him wit someone who knows tha sea and this ship well, such as your dad. Besides, he's wit me now, he's wit the sea." She talked slowly, a tear running down her cheek as she spoke. "Now, you just drink tat and lay down, and I'll be back in a moment to start." She sighed, standing and walking to the door.

She stepped back out on the deck where Bootstrap was, staring at the sunset. He turned towards her as she came out.

"I'll be startin' soon. It should be over by the time de light fades from the horizon. You willing to go trough with this?" she asked quietly. Bill nodded and watched her start to leave.

"Wait!" he called out after her. She paused, turning her head towards him. "It- it won't hurt him too much, will it?"

"We must all go trough sacrifices for what we love." She whispered, disappearing into the organ room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth by now was quite frantic and starting to lose hope. She had threatened every pirate on Shipwreck cove within an inch of their lives, yet no one knew anything. She was now back at her house again, staring with tear-filled eyes at the empty spot where the chest had once been.

"How could I of let this happen?" she whispered to herself, wondering if Will was even still alive right now. She didn't have any clue why someone would want to steal the chest, let alone how they had gotten it off the island without anyone knowing about it.

"I'm so sorry Will…" she cried, lying down on her bed. In her mind there was only one thing that could be done. She got up slowly, walking over to a shelf where she kept all of her maps. After a little searching she found the one she wanted. Unrolling it on the table, she stared at the drawing of Shipwreck Cove, looking for the spot that she had heard of, the one spot where no one went. In scrawled red letters she found _dead man's point_ written next to a skull and crossbones, representing the danger of the area. She stared coldly at the blank eye sockets of the skull, deciding her tragic fate would lay at the bottom of the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will at first couldn't remember what had happened. He sat up, the dark room spinning. Blinking his eyes, the pain finally reached him. He cried out in agony, falling back down on the table, gripping his chest where a deep scar ran.

Then he remembered. He remembered the crewman of the Flying Dutchman as they stumbled over to him, he remembered his dad as he tore Will's heart from his chest, and he remembered the last time he saw Elizabeth.

His father and Calypso stood by the table, watching the violent jerks and spasms as Will relived every moment of his heart being wrenched from his chest. Bill turned his head, trying to block out the awful screams of pain. The goddess touched his shoulder.

"It be alright, he's not feeling de pain no more, just remembering it. It be over soon." She reassured him, gazing back down as the young man started to relax again. Soon, he was still and it was quiet except for his labored breathing.

"You better now? Are ye ready to return to your wife?" Calypso asked gently as she kneeled next to Will. He glanced over at her.

"I- I don't think I can walk. How am I going to get back to her?"

"Don't you be worrying now; I've arranged a ride. Now, you just lean on me and your father and we'll help you back up deck." She told him, helping him up. The three staggered as they made their way towards the side of the ship.

"Now, dere be your ride." Calypso laughed as she stared out at the horizon. Will and his father looked up at the fading light of day, making out the lights of a ship in the distance.

"The Black Pearl? What is it doing here, how did you get it here?" The young man asked, leaning against the ship's railing.

"I be Calypso, goddess of ocean and sea!" she stated, glaring at Will, daring him to question her abilities. He instead looked back out at the nearing ship. He could make out the crew running towards the side of the deck, staring out at the vessel they were approaching, some finally recognizing him and waving their hats in the air. He saw that Barbossa and Jack were both on board, still arguing over something.

"Jack, Barbossa!" Will called out weakly. The two walked over to the side of the ship.

"Will! Long time no see, I didn't think we'd run into you for another ten years. Say, I have the map, that makes me captain, right?" Jack greeted him.

"No, you don't _have _the map, you _stole _the map! That makes _me_ captain because I have the ship _a__nd _the map." Barbossa explained.

"You two could argue about that for eternity an' still get no where." Calypso called out to them. The two stopped, turning towards her.

"Why, if it isn't Calypso in disguise as Tia Dalma! Hello Luv! Say, what side do you take in our little… discussion?" Jack asked her, the two ships now floating alongside each other.

"Tere is a bigger ting going on here. I need you to take Will back to Elizabeth; she's staying at Shipwreck cove. Kin ya do that?" she asked them.

"Well, sweetie, there seems a slight problem with your idea there. You see, Will can't go ashore and he can't leave his ship. But, other than that, we'd love to help!" Jack answered.

"He's not Davy Jones anymore, I put his heart back and now he's human again."

"You mean to say that he's not immortal keeper of the seas no more?" Barbossa asked.

"Tat's right, his father be takin' his place. He's got no strength left, so you must let him rest. Take him back to Shipwreck Cove, and maybe I'll be helping you wit tat Captain problem you be havin'." Calypso smiled over at Jack.

"I say we help the poor boy out." Jack turned to Barbossa.

"No you don't, cause you're not the captain of this here ship! I caught you while you was sailin' for the fountain of youth with _my _map, and now you say you're the captain of _my _ship? Well, I'm the one that's givin' out the orders, and I say that we give William a lift back to shipwreck cove." Barbossa yelled back at Jack.

"Eiter way, he's coming on your ship!" Calypso yelled at them, helping Will onto the other ship. He glanced back at his dad for the last time as Pintel and Ragetti held his arms, leading him on board.

"Dad, I won't forget you." He whispered.

"I know you won't. Maybe I'll visit sometime, the next time I'm on shore." His dad nodded to him, the sea goddess by his side. Calypso nudged Bill, looking at him.

"Come, it's time. The ship must have its captain." She told him. "Goodbye William Turner, I be missin' you soon."

Will nodded at her as the ship moved off into the distance, disappearing into the fog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day the Black Pearl returned to Shipwreck Cove a light rain had covered most of the rocky coast, obscuring the tower of makeshift houses and buildings on the island. The two captains looked out, making sure that they landed at the dock safely. Will had been kept under deck, resting the whole time. Now he had enough energy and strength to get up.

"Well, there she be. Somewhere on this island is Elizabeth." Jack said as he walked up behind Will on the deck. "Well, good luck finding her!" he clapped him on his back.

"Don't leave yet, I have a bad feeling." Will told him as they docked.

"But-"

"Don't leave!" Will called out as he sprinted onshore. Jack turned back around, thinking about whether or not he should just leave the young man stranded on the island.

"Alright me hearties, get ready to set sail for Florida!" Barbossa called out as he walked by.

"I'm cap'n and I say we wait for Will." Jack jumped in. Barbossa turned to stare at him.

"And what makes you think you're the captain of this ship?"

"It's my ship!"

"No, it be _my_ ship!" The two started arguing again. Slowly, the crew stopped to watch, enjoying a break from their work.

Will ran along the dock until he tripped over something. He grunted as he fell down, looking back to see what was lying in the middle of the dock.

"Mr. Gibbs?" he asked the waking man.

"Wha- what is it?" Gibbs called, sitting up. He glanced down the dock at the Pearl. "The Black Pearl, it be back!" he cried. Then, he looked over at Will. "What're you doing here onshore?"

"I'll explain later, but first I must find Elizabeth."

"She be staying at one of them places at the top of that tower over there." Gibbs pointed. "In a nice little green ship. Here, I'll take you there." He staggered up, heading off down the dock. Will followed close behind, explaining what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're back to normal now? No…exceptions?" Gibbs asked as they turned a corner.

"I'm normal again." Will sighed as they reached the top of some stairs. "Is this it?" he asked as Mr. Gibbs stopped in front of a door built into the side of an old ship.

"Aye, that be her." Gibbs nodded. Will slowly walked forward, pushing the door open.

"Elizabeth?" he called out cautiously. Gibbs followed him inside, looking around.

"It looks as if she's not here." The older man said softly. Will walked over to a table where a map laid sprawled out. He noticed the skull and crossbones circled with ink and immediately knew.

"We have to go, hurry!" he yelled, rushing out of the house. Mr. Gibbs followed him in a rush, hoping not to be left behind. The two reached the dock within a few moments, out of breath but with the Pearl still docked. Jack and Barbossa were still arguing as the men climbed aboard, falling on the deck.

"Oh! Look who's back, if it isn't Will and my dear old friend Mr. Gibbs!" Jack greeted them. "Tell me Gibbs, how did things work out with Giselle and Scarlett?"

"Jack! We have to get to Dead Man's Point as fast as possible!" Will gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Slow down boy, they don't call it Dead Man's Point for nothing!" Barbossa told him.

"Elizabeth…she's going to- to kill herself! We have to get there soon!" Will explained as he stood back up. The men on board glanced at each other for a moment before everyone sprung into frantic action. Within a few minutes the Pearl was sailing along the coast of Shipwreck Cove, heading for the most dangerous spot on the whole island. Will held onto a rope as he leaned over the side of the boat, searching the rocky waters for any sign of his wife.

"There! I see her over there!" Ragetti cried out, pointing into the distance.

"How can you see 'er when you only 'ave one eye?" Pintel demanded, standing next to him.

"No! I see her too!" Will called, diving off the side of the ship into the water. Ragetti gave Pintel a triumphant look.

Elizabeth huddled on a rock, staring at the cold, grey waves as they lapped against the stone. She had been sitting there for… she didn't even know how long, but she was going to do it eventually. Finally giving a sigh, she looked up into the sky as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"So sorry Will…" she whispered, pushing herself off of the rock.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried. She whipped her head up just before she sunk under the waves, seeing her husband swimming towards her.

"Will…!" she cried as her head disappeared beneath the surface. She opened her eyes under the water, gazing as Will swam up next to her. She fingered his face, wondering if it could really be him, hoping it was him. Then, he leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss as they sunk further beneath the surface. Glancing at each other again, they both kicked their legs and returned to the surface smiling.

"How is this possible?" she asked as he held her.

"Calypso returned and gave me my heart back; she's the one who stole it from you. I'm human again. My dad took my place on the Flying Dutchman. " he explained. She looked down at his chest where a deep scar ran. Tracing it with her finger, Will whispered into her ear: "It's still yours, it belongs to you."

She turned her head upwards back at him, and they kissed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love happy endings!" Pintel cried. Ragetti nodded tearfully as he handed his friend a handkerchief.

"There's still this matter of who's captain of this here ship." Barbossa said, turning towards Jack, who was watching the couple in the water.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Well, I think I can settle that." Jack stated.

"Oh, you can? And how, exactly, would you go about settling this?"

"Who has the bigger spyglass?" Jack smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Once again, there was nothing wrong with the way this movie ended, it just seemed…disappointing for some reason. Don't you love the way Tia Dalma talks? Sure my spell check was going crazy while I was writing this, but it was fun talking like a pirate (Arrrrr!). Who knew that pirates used such bad grammer? Honestly, if my English teacher knew I was writing like this, she'd probably kill me. I hope you enjoyed this because it was fun to write. (Seriously though, the first movie was and will always be the best.)


End file.
